Chisel
is an Action Puzzler Game made by Nitrome for Miniclip. The player is a Robot called Chiseller who has to Cut Down Planets to its Target Size. Controls Movement Drill Down / Answer Message (When Flashing) Pause Levels 1 Shape: Chiseller's Head Type: Squares Enemies: Crab Bomb X 2 Description: This level teaches the basics of the game. 2 Shape: 6 Sided Square Type: Checkered Enemies: Green Shellbots X 2 Description: The Easiest way to complete the level is to Drill down without moving. 3 Shape: Oval Type: Gears Enemies: Boombots X 4 Description: The player has to dig between the Boombots all the time and avoid hitting them. One may be hit accidentally while doing this. 4 Shape: Sooth Curved 4 Pointed Star Type: Rectangle Path Enemies: Brown Chained Buzzbots X 2 Description: The player has to go and Destroy the Buzzbots. The Trick for this is for the Buzz Bot Chain to always be on the left of the player before attacking, but not too far left or it will damage Chiseller when the player drills down. When both Bots are destroyed, finish off the planet. 5 Shape: Bumpy Ground Type: Rectangle Path Enemies: Pink Shellbots X 2 Description: The player should be in one of the areas where it slopes down, then, when one of the Pink Shellbots are halfway over a hump about to go into a sloped down area Vertical to where Chiseller is, drill down. Repeat this for the other bot, then let the planet have it. 6 Shape: Circle Type: Checkered Enemies: Crab Bomb X 11 Description: There are 2 lines of Crab Bombs, one of 5, the other of 6. The player has to go close enough beind the line in front of them, then drill down. They may hit a Crab Bomb once or twice. 7 Shape: Bumpy Square Type: Soil Enemies: Scratchers Description: When the Scratchers Cross each other, dig where they crossed. Now, dig down again where they cross when they go up. Dig down once more now. Now, one should be rebounding off the ground in one area now and the other going out a bit. When there is room, drill down Do it twice, and they both should be in one Area now. Now, did down in the arra they aren't in. 8 Shape: Smooth Edged Rectangle Type: Snow Enemies: Scratchers X 2, Crab Bomb X 2 Description: Drill down until the planet takes a "pill" shape. Then drill diagonally to finish off the level. Planets Planets are what the player has to cut down to complete levels. There are several types of planets. Enemies Crab Bomb A Bomb with a Skull face on it with pink eyes. The Body having 2 claws and and 6 small crab feet. It will explode on impact, and Damage the player. Green Shellbots A Green Shell pointed up, with a Pink-eyed bug mouthed robot underneath. It will stay in one place and can be destroyed by hitting it from Underneath. It does not move like its Advanced model. Boombots These Robots are are really like mines. They will explode on impact and Damage the player. Pick Ups Gems Gems will appear out of thin air and land on a random spot on the planet. They appear in Red, Purple, Green, Pink, and Light Blue. Trivia * On Level 24, Rockitty's Kitty Cruiser appears parked on the Planet. Category:Chisel